


A Million Words

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: I guess a little fluff?, M/M, Mostly Connor getting v deep about his feelings but only in his mind, Romance, kinda smutty, nothing explicit but strong sexual implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver's self-esteem falters yet again, Connor tries to show him how loved he is. What he can't say to Oliver, he shows him.</p><p>Set after 2x07, but the coffee date and kidnapping never happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was just going to write about Connor comforting Oliver about his self confidence issues, then it got deep. Like really deep, and poetic. Not really smut, but sex is involved..? I'm not sure, but I hope you enjoy! The title is from the title of a song by one of my favourite bands - Million Words by The Vamps. It just seemed fitting.
> 
> (Unbeta'd, sorry)

Before Connor could even climb into bed, Oliver piped up, making him start.

"I'm sorry about using your pic. For the date thing." Connor looked at Oliver sitting there, propped up against the pillows, looking at the clasped hands in his lap. "I know that I was putting you at risk, but I just... I genuinely thought that that was the only way the plan would work, and that's all that was on my mind at the time. I figured using my pic would just kinda scare him off."

The self-deprecating confession rendered Connor speechless. He tried to comprehend what Oliver had just said but... How could he possibly think that lowly of himself? 

There were a million words, a million sentiments that rushed to Connor's mind but he could only stutter out a few syllables through a shocked expression. 

Connor decided against mindlessly gushing about how fond he was of those gentle brown eyes. He opted not to mention how the memory of Oliver's brilliant face shone brighter in his mind than anything else, making everything and everyone else dull and bland. He stayed silent about how he knew he would never tire of exploring the body he had explored so many times before, because Oliver's mind and face and body were so sacred he dared not speak about them, for fear of not doing them justice with his ineloquent words.

Instead he climbed over to the other side of the bed, moving to straddle his lover's lap. Connor lifted his hands to hold Oliver's face with the worshipping touch he deserved. 

He held Oliver's gaze in his own, doing his best to convey through his eyes the love he felt spilling out of his heart and coursing through his every vein, like this love was his very blood, his very life source. This love, that in the end, only ever came back to Oliver.

Expressing feelings as strong as this seemed out of the realms of possibility for Connor, so he found another way. He closed the gap between them and he kissed Oliver. 

All of the words running through his mind, chaotic and rampageous like a storm-tossed sea, slowed and became a calm tide. His mind could rest because he knew Oliver would feel the overwhelming affection that pulsed through his being every second. Because if anyone understood Connor, it was Oliver.

Connor kissed him like it was the last time he ever would. With it he pushed every single thing he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to.

_i love you. I love you so much sometimes I wonder if this feeling is even possible, because how can one person make me feel so infinitely happy that I can be lifted out of any dark day by just a smile_

Connor kissed his lips, again and again, losing track of time. Not that it mattered.

He moved his mouth down Oliver's neck, sucking and nipping and kissing, hearing the slight moan and picturing the small smile he knew accompanied it. 

_your smile - dear god your **smile** \- is unmatched by the light of any manmade contraption, any natural wonder; your smile brings peace and joy to every corner of this messy world_

He lifted his head to see Oliver's expression and couldn't suppress a grin of his own when he saw the dazed happiness there.

_how lucky I am to have been graced with that smile, not once, but hundreds of times - each one an unforgettable blessing_

As he lifted Oliver's shirt, he traced every inch of his toned torso, following with his lips.

_i know the curves and lines of your body better than my own, for they've been imprinted onto my consciousness - I wouldn't have it any other way_

Oliver's breaths became heavier as Connor's mouth moved slowly down his now unclothed body, his only focus being to make him feel as appreciated as he should be.

_words are too futile, too placid, to possibly shape my endless and hopeless love for you_

A kiss to his hip.

_you should never feel unattractive because even the burning stars at night and the elegant sun at dawn revel in your beauty_

A kiss to his thigh.

_it saddens me to my core that you don't - and might not ever - truly understand how completely wonderful you are_

Lips met lips again. Hands linked. Movements became faster, more desperate.

_but that's why I'm here - with all my incoherent love and wild affections - so that I can love you enough for the both of us._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
